Study In Love
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: One-Shot for psychoneco33. Nerd AoKaga AU. Aomine Daiki is Kagami Taiga's number one rival. He see the other no more than an enemy, but what is genius to do when the said enemy confess to him? Not even logic can reveal the wonder called love. AoKaga. Uke!Kagami


Title: Study In Love

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: One-Shot for psychoneco33. Nerd AoKaga AU. Aomine Daiki is Kagami Taiga's number one rival. He see the other no more than an enemy, but what is genius to do when the said enemy confess to him? Not even logic can reveal the wonder called love.

Pairing: AoKaga

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this every time?

Warnings: Bad grammars, fluff ( I guess)

A/N: Here sensei. I lie. My comp as fine as ever, LOL.

* * *

Kagami stare at the result poster with disbelief. He ignores the growing crowd of students around him. Though he hear some of the girls squealing something about "Kyaa~ Aomine-kun the first again~" and the guys groaning, "Ugh, Aomine hit that spot again. He was too good." A huge vein popped from his head as the praise keeps coming. His dark aura bigger, making the other students avoiding him.

He jerked slightly when a big arm circle on his shoulder suddenly. Fully knows who was the owner are, he pull away harshly. The smirk on the other's face makes him want to send his fist to that arrogant face.

"How is it, Kagami Taiga. Enjoying the taste of your own failure?"

"Aomine Daiki..." He chanted the name like it was a curse. Kagami face reddens with anger, his eyes twitching irritated.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate that bastard! Hate him! Hate him! HATE HIM!" Kagami stomping his feet like a child. He grabs his multicolour hair and pulls it with frustrated. The memory at the result poster replies nonstop. _I'll die happily if given a chance to knock that smug face of his off._

"Kagami-kun, stop pulling your hair like that. If you kept doing that, I'm afraid your hair going to fell off." A soft voice spoke suddenly beside Kagami, making him jump and let out a string of colourful words. He presses himself to the wall behind him, his breathing hard. "Kuroko, how long have you been beside me?!" he ask, horror coating his voice.

The tealnette look at him with a stoic face as he takes a sip of his vanilla milkshake, "I have been beside you long enough since you were having a dilemma with yourself. " Kagami look at him in disbelief, but wave it away as he gets his composure back. Pushing his crooked glasses, he let out a heavy sigh.

Kuroko was an unexpected friend he got a few years ago. They met when he was minding his own feelings at Majiba restaurant, after Aomine Daiki stole his throne as the top student, who was the new transfer student from America at that time. The shorter male had appeared suddenly in front of him had claim that he was there even before Kagami arrive. Kagami, who can't control his sadness anymore, started too wailed on the spot. This resulting the tealnette to comforting him and they become the bestest friends since that, despite they attend a different school.

Kuroko fix his glance at the dark red head teen, "You lost to Aomine Daiki _again_, don't you?" Looking from the way the other pouting and tears pooling in his eyes, Kuroko just hit the bull's eye. Gloomy cloud surrounding on top of Kagami yet again even though the weather was unbearably sunny. The walk was silent as Kuroko continuously pat Kagami's back time to time.

* * *

Kagami squirming in his seat for the fourth time. He felt it again. The feelings of being intensely stare at. It was like the person undressing him with just their eyes. He restrains the shiver that had crawling to his whole body. He turns his body and only see his other classmates minding their own business and that bastard Aomine Daiki was sleeping like a log. Kagami fuming angrily, _How could that bastard always ahead from me if all he had done was only sleeping?_ Totally forgetting his anxiousness awhile ago, he continues his Chemistry worksheet while complaining to himself. A pair of deep blue eyes owner chuckle at his action.

* * *

He was ready, both mentally and physically. He had prepared for this exam fully. The Add Maths formulas play inside of his head nonstop. But it stop abruptly when a piece of paper landed on his desk, courtesy of the tan skin teen who walk past his desk and walk towards the front door like nothing had happen.

Kagami who was annoyed with his arrogant(?) way, grab the paper harshly. His brow wrinkling at the paper's content.

**MEET ME AT THE ROOF TOP NOW.**

* * *

Kagami's hold around his blue pen tighten. Five minutes had past and his exam paper was still blank. As if all the formula he had memorise flew away from him as the scene at the roof top replay.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He closes the door behind him silently. His gaze trail until it lay to the backside of his arch nemesis. When the teen show no sign to turn to him, a big tick popped from his head. "What do you want from me?"

Kagami almost lost his needed air when the blue haired teen turns towards him. He shallow his saliva nervously. That kind of expression, he never seen that expression before, at least from him. Before, it was mostly sly and mocking face, but not this. Aomine Daiki's face this time, it was unreadable. Yet it has a lot of emotions -that he can't lay a finger on- and it was directed towards him. Kagami turn his face away as his face start to heating up.

He send a glance from the corner of his eyes when shadow loom over him. Fidgeting on his place, he didn't expected Aomine to break the awkward silence.

"Kagami."

Kagami almost shiver when the deep voice utter his name. It was totally different from the rough voice that usually irate him to no end on their bickering. The voice was soft and gentle, and it was filled with longing –that he refuses to believe–. He shot his head to face the tan skinned when he felt his big hands cradle by another warm long digits.

"The first time I landed my eyes on you when the teacher introduces me in front of the class; you were doing your own work. You were to focus on it that you didn't realize surround you. And truth to be told, it had pissed me off."

"What-"

"And that time, I had decided that I'm going to make you notice me. But no matter what I had done, it was useless. You even questioning my name even though I'm already transfer here more than two weeks long. Then I realize, to catch your attention, I have to be ahead of you academically. It was pretty hard at first since you're the school top student but I'm a natural genius, so it's not really hard."

Aomine chuckle softly make his annoyed face.

"But when you came to my desk, slam your hands on it while face red with anger and pouting –even if you say you were glaring– while cursing me to kingdom come and swear that you are going to surpass me for the next test, I know it was worth it."

The dark red head genius was speechless. Not even any logic could explain this somehow bewilder feeling he was having. He look down to the ground like it was the wisest thing to stare at that moment. When the hand that was holding his slightly tightens, he slowly looks up into the mesmerizing dark blue eyes.

"I love you."

The three words alone making him almost lose all of his sense. He starts to fluster and mouth gaping like a fish. Time seems to stop suddenly when a pair of lips gently met his.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kagami once again sigh. It was just a small peck, really. But the impact was like when the nuclear bomb had landed on Hiroshima. He know that was dramatically, but it's true. His long digits graze along his lips. He could still feel the (pleasurable) heat that was left on his lips. When his gaze landed on his blank paper only then he woke up from his daydream and quickly to fill in the answer.

* * *

"So you were telling me that thus Aomine Daiki confess to you?" Kuroko take a sip of his favourite vanilla milkshake.

"Yes, that what I said! Ugh, what should I do now?!" Kagami pull his hair in frustration, a habit when he was confuse or don't what else to do.

"Say, Kagami-kun, what do you think about this rivalry?" He asks softly. Eyes darting toward the pile of chess burgers in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kuroko sigh, "Do you enjoy this said competition?"

"... I don't know..."

* * *

'_Do you enjoy this said competition?'_

Kuroko's question two days ago still lingers in his head. And he lack of sleep because of it, not that he have enough of sleep to be starting anyway.

Kagami bury his face in his arm as his shoulder slump in defeat. He was so tired thinking about this. This was even more difficult then university level problems. Kagami throw his gaze towards the big blue sky. Oh how he wish he could be free like the sky, free of all problems and complications.

Hmm... Did he enjoy it? It's a lie if he says that he don't like. Truth to be told, he love it. He loves the excited feelings he would posses every upcoming test. Usually, he wouldn't really care or think about it since it was just a piece of cake for him. And only a piece isn't enough for him. That is why he yearns for a bigger challenges and rival. It was more thrilling and... fun.

And right now he was supposed to be happy since he had finally beat Aomine, he finally got his throne back. But still, it felt something had missing. Maybe it was because of his rival that had been skipped school right after the test week had ended, which was three weeks ago.

He watches uninterestedly at his classmates who was scrambling to their sit when the bell rung and the teacher stepping inside. "Alright guys, sit down." He continues to daydream. "I know this is a sudden for you, but apparently Aomine had drop school and had return to America."

* * *

"I know."

"What?!"

"I know about his leaving. We were childhood friends after all."

'Wha?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You didn't ask."

"Ugh... Whatever, it was too late anyway."

"Well, you're not actually. His actual flight is for another four hour."

"... I'm not going to make it anyway."

"What if I say, you still have time."

* * *

_**NEXT FLIGHT. NEW YORK CITY, USA.**_

Aomine Daiki sighs again. He glances at his Rolex. The time had come. _Look like he's not going to come. _He chuckle half-heartedly, _Of course he not. It was just a one-sided puppy love anyway. What are you thinking, Daiki-_

"AOMINE!"

He stop abruptly. That voice. He recognizes that voice anywhere. Aomine turn his body and surprise to found himself engulf in a hug. His eyes were wide open. The body on him was tense and stiff but it's relax immediately when he wrap his trembling arm around it. The warmth was true, it's not a dream.

When they lose the hug, he met with a confuse crimson orbs, but love undeniablywas there. His eyes wouldn't go anymore wider when warm full lips attach to his. Collected tears threathing to fall down. The kiss was deep and passionate. He allows it when the tongue poking it and he allow it but quickly he dominates. The parted with a fait pop and gasp.

Kagami look down as he grabs his sleeve tightly. "I like you. I'm still confused about loving you, but I know its coming."

Aomine closes his eyes and chuckle lowly. That was enough for him, at least for now. He hug the galsses and fluster teen tightly again. At the back, he could see Tetsu raising his thumb ups, another hand holding his camera towards them. Sly Tetsu, sly. He smiles softly.

"Don't worry. I will be waiting."

* * *

A/N: Lame. Lame lame lame lame lame LAME! I don't like this one. Everything is so lame, the title, the summary and mostly the story... I'm so sorry... I know this story doesn't deserve any review, but Ill appreciate it. And and and, I think I will add M part for the second chapter, but nehh, we'll see.


End file.
